criminalcasefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Isaac Bontemps
"Isaac" redireciona aqui. Para o Escoteiro Águia, veja Isaac Weston. Para o garoto Amish, veja Isaac Hersberger. |idade = 45 |nacionalidade = 20px|link=Wikipedia:pt:Estados Unidos Americano |residência = Concordia, EUA Nova Orleans, Luisiana, EUA (antigamente) |família = Jacob Bontemps (irmão) † Primo desconhecido |cônjuge(s) = Marla de Paradis (namorada) |afiliação(ões) = Esquadrão Voador de Concordia |patente1 = Detetive Sênior |aparece_em = Criminal Case |primeira_aparição = Caso #2: Queimada e Desmatamento (t4) |organização = Esquadrão Voador de Concordia |theme = EVC }} Isaac Bontemps é um personagem principal que aparece na Temporada 4 de Criminal Case. Aparecendo como o Detetive Sênior do Esquadrão Voador de Concordia, ele atua como um parceiro do jogador durante toda a temporada. Perfil Com 45 anos, Isaac tem cabelo preto grisalho que se estende formando um bigode e barba pretos, além de olhos pretos. Ele veste um terno carmesim e preto sobre uma camisa branca de mangas compridas com uma gravata azul decorada. Ele usa uma cartola preta, um monóculo dourado sobre o olho esquerdo e tem um relógio de bolso dourado. Ele é comumente visto segurando um cachimbo. Enquanto que Isaac é sarcástico, atento e analítico, ele também não tem tato e é socialmente estranho. Ele gosta de colecionar cachimbos. Ele também é um jogador de xadrez competitivo e tem um bom apreço pela comida gourmet. De acordo com Maddie, ele tem enjoo e medo de cavalos, o qual ele mais tarde superaria durante uma investigação. A partir de sua primeira aparição como quase-suspeito, sabe-se que Isaac é supersticioso e foi criado em Nova Orleans com seu primo. De acordo com sua conversa com Viola em No Rancho Fundo, Isaac suspeita que ele tenha uma intolerância a laticínios. Em sua aparição como suspeito em O Último Confronto, Isaac não usa sua cartola durante os eventos do caso. Sabe-se que Isaac come bolachas de ração, conhece código Morse e usa uma bússola. Eventos de Criminal Case Xeque-Mate Depois de prenderem o assassino de Casper Rove, a criadora do Xadroide, Celine Georges, se aproximou do jogador com um pedido para Isaac. Já que Casper estava morto, ela não foi capaz de encontrar um jogador de xadrez à altura de sua habilidade, e Celine não queria jogar contra ela mesma sozinha, correndo o risco de ser acusada de trapaça. Ela ouviu de Casper que Isaac era habilidoso no xadrez, então ela perguntou se ele estaria disposto a jogar contra o Xadroide no lugar de Casper. Embora Isaac tivesse suas dúvidas e estivesse nervoso, ele disse que precisava do seu amuleto de boa sorte primeiro, mas ele o perdera na entrada da exposição. Ele e o jogador foram procurar lá e conseguiram encontrá-lo. Depois de encontrá-lo, Isaac se sentiu confiante o suficiente para enfrentar o Xadroide, por Casper e a dignidade do xadrez. No final, Isaac conseguiu vencer o jogo de xadrez contra o Xadroide. Caindo do Cavalo Depois de prenderem a assassina de Anna Jewell, Isaac decidiu superar o seu medo de cavalos. Ele então foi para os estábulos com o jogador para perguntar a Rahul Shah como ele poderia superar seu medo. Rahul sugeriu que se ele aprendesse a andar a cavalo, ele poderia superar seu medo, antes de sugerir uma pônei chamada Chica Doida para ele montar. Depois que Isaac e o jogador encontraram alguns antolhos, Rahul começou a ensinar Isaac a montar um cavalo. Duas horas depois, Isaac dominou com sucesso a pônei e finalmente superou sua equinofobia. Silêncio de Túmulo Isaac ajudou o jogador em sua investigação sobre o assassinato de Edgar Woe. Com sua ajuda, o jogador foi capaz de prender Annabel Leigh. Após o julgamento de Annabel, Isaac disse ao jogador que depois de várias semanas de correspondência com a dançarina de cabaré Marla de Paradis, por quem ele se apaixonou, ela concordou em ir a um encontro com ele. No entanto, Isaac não tinha um traje para o baile de vampiros que eles deveriam ir. Diego e o jogador então o ajudaram, encontrando uma capa de vampiro na mansão do Conde Blutsauger para ele usar. Mais tarde, Marla chegou ao dirigível e Isaac pôde acompanhá-la ao baile, apesar de relutar em dançar. Não Tem Mais Onde Furar Isaac relatou o assassinato do Prefeito Cornelius Castletown. Ele e o jogador correram para a Prefeitura e recuperaram seu corpo, iniciando a investigação. A namorada de Isaac, Marla, foi envolvida em seu assassinato depois que encontraram sua bolsa no Café Starlight, onde o assassino atirou em Castletown com sua balestra. Marla revelou que eles deveriam assistir a produção de O Lago dos Cisnes de Marta Ulanova antes dela ser assassinada. Mais tarde, Isaac descobriu de Marla que o Prefeito estava pagando Marla para dormir com ele, mas ela assegurou-lhe que era totalmente profissional e que ela não estava interessada nele. Claramente abalado pela revelação no entanto, Isaac continuou ajudando o jogador. Mais tarde, incapaz de conter seus sentimentos por mais tempo, ele se embriagou, lamentando em voz alta a "infidelidade" de sua parceira. Chefe Wright foi forçado a fazer Maddie substituí-lo como a parceira do jogador. Depois de se recuperar de sua embriaguez, Isaac e o jogador investigaram as alegações de Katherine Woolf de que o futuro Prefeito Lawson estava organizando um exército secreto, confirmando a existência do Corpo da Justiça. Mais tarde, depois de participar do casamento de Maddie e Charlie, ele participou da inauguração de Lawson, onde ele prontamente aboliu a liberdade de imprensa e declarou estado de emergência sobre a cidade, significando o início de um regime opressivo. Erro Fatal Por Maddie ter dado à luz seu bebê quando ela estava ajudando o jogador na investigação sobre o assassinato do braço direito de Lawson, o Inspetor Jaubert, Isaac veio e substituiu-a para dar seu tempo para descansar com sua família. Com sua ajuda, o jogador foi capaz de apontar Giulietta Capecchi culpada do assassinato. Enquanto Isaac e o jogador prendiam Giulietta por seu crime, o Corpo da Justiça invadiu o dirigível do Esquadrão, tendo recebido uma denúncia do Oficial Smythe de que eles eram aliados à resistência contra o regime de Lawson. Charlie e Dick conseguiram escapar do dirigível e contar a Isaac e ao jogador dos acontecimentos. Precisando lidar com o assunto urgente, Isaac disse a Giulietta e seu cúmplice, Enzo Jonas, para fugirem por enquanto. Mais tarde, Charlie e Dick elaboraram, dizendo a Isaac e ao jogador que o resto do Esquadrão foi preso e jogado em um calabouço sob a praça da cidade para aguardar sua execução no dia seguinte. Isaac, em seguida, ajudou o jogador a encontrar uma maquete do calabouço feita por seu arquiteto, Radcliff Highmore, bem como a chave mestra usada para destrancar todas as celas do calabouço. Mais tarde, Dick contou a Isaac que George Blanton era um guarda de prisão do Corpo. Como George sempre foi um admirador de Isaac, Dick sugeriu que ele poderia convencê-lo a ter acesso ao calabouço. Isaac então obedeceu, sendo capaz de convencer George de que Lawson não estava bravo com o Esquadrão, e que eles estavam lá para transferir os prisioneiros para outro local, e que ele tinha recebido o resto da noite de folga. Ele foi até capaz de adquirir dois uniformes extras de guarda de prisão dele. Isaac e Dick, em seguida, posaram como os prisioneiros de Charlie e do jogador enquanto eles invadiam o calabouço e libertavam o Esquadrão, junto com outros prisioneiros políticos. Após a fuga, Charlie disse a Maddie que ele precisava voltar para o dirigível por algo muito importante. Como o dirigível provavelmente estava sendo patrulhado pelos oficiais do Corpo da Justiça, Isaac se ofereceu para acompanhar Charlie de volta ao dirigível para garantir sua segurança. O Último Confronto Isaac e Charlie não retornaram do dirigível trinta minutos depois de terem saído, fazendo com que a equipe se preocupasse. Maddie e o jogador foram até o dirigível para encontrá-los, apenas para descobrirem o corpo de Charlie em seu laboratório. Isaac apareceu, dizendo que não queria que Maddie encontrasse Charlie em tal estado. Ele disse que Charlie tinha proposto que eles se separassem para serem capazes de evitar o Corpo mais facilmente. Preocupado, Isaac tinha ido até o dirigível e encontrado ele morto no laboratório. Ele então se ofereceu para ser o parceiro na investigação, mas Maddie respondeu dizendo que, por ter sido a última pessoa a ver Charlie com vida, Isaac era um suspeito. Após o interrogatório, Isaac disse que Charlie se recusara a explicar por que ele queria se separar. Além disso, ele disse que o dirigível e seus arredores estavam desertos quando ele chegou. Mais tarde, a equipe encontrou um artigo sobre o falecido irmão de Isaac, Jacob, no cofre de Charlie. Isaac disse que ele havia morrido quando era um menino pequeno. Ele disse que eles andavam a cavalo juntos e Isaac tinha empinado o cavalo para impressionar Jacob. No entanto, o cavalo tinha enlouquecido e, finalmente, pisoteado Jacob com seus cascos. Ele então disse que o incidente desencadeara seu medo de cavalos. Quando Charlie encontrou o artigo sobre a morte de Jacob, as antigas feridas de Isaac se reabriram e então Isaac lhe disse para destruir o artigo. Isaac foi considerado inocente depois que Diego foi preso pelo assassinato. Após a prisão, Isaac e o jogador descobriram mais sobre o plano de Diego e Charlie para derrubar Lawson e ajudaram a restaurar o rastreador de Lawson. Mais tarde, quando a posição de Lawson se estabilizou no topo da Torre de Concordia, Isaac, Chefe Wright, e o jogador foram lá para prendê-lo. No entanto, Lawson pediu apoio para que ele pudesse prendê-los em vez disso por insubordinação. Lawson então atirou em Isaac no coração para "aplicar a justiça sem demora". Quando Lawson apontou sua arma para o jogador, Isaac se levantou e atirou em Lawson no coração, terminando seu reinado de terror de uma vez por todas. Isaac revelou que ele estava usando um colete à prova de balas que tinha bloqueado a bala de Lawson. Alguns dias depois de comparecer ao funeral de Charlie, Isaac iria ao interior para visitar Marla e seus filhos adotivos, talvez na esperança de reacender seu relacionamento. Gameplay thumb|left|Selecionando Isaac como parceiro. O jogador pode escolher Isaac para participar da investigação de cada cena de crime (em qualquer caso de Mistérios do Passado onde ele acompanha o jogador) e fornecer dicas bônus. Ele está disponível como um parceiro de 1 dica e de nível 10. Curiosidades *Isaac é dos personagens que são animados (ou se movimentam) em pelo menos uma cena do jogo. *Isaac é um dos personagens principais que são sinalizados como suspeitos por razões plausíveis. *Isaac é um dos personagens que aparecem como quase-suspeitos duas vezes. Aparições em Casos Galeria Capturas de Tela ISAAC_14MDP.png|Isaac, como ela apareceu em Xeque-Mate (Caso #14 de Mistérios do Passado). ISAAC_44MDP.png|Isaac, como ela apareceu em Um Silêncio de Túmulo (Caso #44 de Mistérios do Passado). ISAAC_60MDP.png|Isaac, como ela apareceu em O Último Confronto (Caso #60 de Mistérios do Passado). ISAAC_FELIZ_1.png|Feliz 1 ISAAC_FELIZ_2.png|Feliz 2 ISAAC_FELIZ_3.png|Feliz 3 ISAAC_ANIMADA_1.png|Animado 1 ISAAC_ANIMADA_2.png|Animado 2 ISAAC_CONFIANTE_1.png|Confiante 1 ISAAC_CONFIANTE_2.png|Confiante 2 ISAAC_CONFIANTE_3.png|Confiante 3 ISAAC_CONFIANTE_4.png|Confiante 4 ISAAC_DETERMINADO.png|Determinado ISAAC_INDICANDO.png|Indicando ISAAC_SORRINDO_1.png|Sorrindo 1 ISAAC_SORRINDO_2.png|Sorrindo 2 ISAAC_SORRINDO_3.png|Sorrindo 3 ISAAC_SORRINDO_4.png|Sorrindo 4 ISAAC_PISCANDO.png|Piscando ISAAC_CHOCADO_1.png|Chocado 1 ISAAC_CHOCADO_2.png|Chocado 2 ISAAC_ENOJADO.png|Enojado 1 ISAAC_ENOJADO_2.png|Enojado 2 ISAAC_ESTRESSADO.png|Estressado ISAAC_TRISTE_1.png|Triste 1 ISAAC_TRISTE_2.png|Triste 2 ISAAC_TRISTE_3.png|Triste 3 ISAAC_CHORANDO_1.png|Chorando 1 ISAAC_CHORANDO_2.png|Chorando 2 ISAAC_CHORANDO_3.png|Chorando 3 ISAAC_COMPASSIVO.png|Compassivo ISAAC_SEM_ESPERANÇA.png|Sem esperança. ISAAC_ZANGADO_1.png|Zangado 1 ISAAC_ZANGADO_2.png|Zangado 2 ISAAC_ZANGADO_3.png|Zangado 3 ISAAC_ZANGADO_4.png|Zangado 4 ISAAC_FURIOSO.png|Furioso ISAAC_ENFURECIDO_1.png|Enfurecido 1 ISAAC_ENFURECIDO_2.png|Enfurecido 2 ISAAC_ENFURECIDO_3.png|Enfurecido 3 ISAAC_SÉRIO_1.png|Sério 1 ISAAC_SÉRIO_2.png|Sério 2 ISAAC_PENSANDO_1.png|Pensando 1 ISAAC_PENSANDO_2.png|Pensando 2 ISAAC_PENSANDO_3.png|Pensando 3 ISAAC_PENSANDO_4.png|Pensando 4 ISAAC_INCERTO_1.png|Incerto 1 ISAAC_INCERTO_2.png|Incerto 2 ISAAC_INCERTO_3.png|Incerto 3 ISAAC_INCERTO_4.png|Incerto 4 ISAAC_INCERTO_5.png|Incerto 5 ISAAC_CORANDO_1.png|Corando 1 ISAAC_CORANDO_2.png|Corando 2 ISAAC_CORANDO_3.png|Corando 3 ISAAC_CORANDO_4.png|Corando 4 ISAAC_CONFUSO.png|Confuso ISAAC_SEM_IDEIA_1.png|Sem ideia 1. ISAAC_SEM_IDEIA_2.png|Sem ideia 2. ISAAC_ENVERGONHADO_1.png|Envergonhado 1 ISAAC_ENVERGONHADO_2.png|Envergonhado 2 ISAAC_SUANDO_1.png|Suando 1 ISAAC_SUANDO_2.png|Suando 2 ISAAC_SUANDO_3.png|Suando 3 ISAAC_SUANDO_4.png|Suando 4 ISAAC_ASSUSTADO.png|Assustado ISAAC_PERPLEXO_1.png|Perplexo 1 ISAAC_PERPLEXO_2.png|Perplexo 2 ISAAC_PERPLEXO_3.png|Perplexo 3 ISAAC_PERPLEXO_4.png|Perplexo 4 ISAAC_PERPLEXO_5.png|Perplexo 5 ISAAC_PERPLEXO_6.png|Perplexo 6 ISAAC_FANTASIANDO_1.png|Fantasiando 1 ISAAC_FANTASIANDO_2.png|Fantasiando 2 ISAAC_SAUDAÇÃO_DE_DOIS_DEDOS.png|Saudação de dois dedos. ISAAC_GRITANDO.png|Gritando ISAAC_ACALMANDO.png|Acalmando ISAAC_TOSSINDO.png|Tossindo ISAAC_CHAMUSCADO_1.png|Chamuscado 1 ISAAC_CHAMUSCADO_2.png|Chamuscado 2 ISAAC_CHOCOLATE_1.png|Coberto de chocolate. ISAAC_CHOCOLATE_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_SALPICADO.png|Salpicado ISAAC_MOLHADO_1.png|Molhado 1 ISAAC_MOLHADO_2.png|Molhado 2 ISAAC_MOLHADO_3.png|Molhado 3 ISAAC_CHAPÉU_AO_VENTO.png|Com a sua cartola ao vento. ISAAC_SEM_CHAPÉU_1.png|Sem cartola 1. ISAAC_SEM_CHAPÉU_2.png|Sem cartola 2. ISAAC_SEM_CHAPÉU_3.png|Sem cartola 3. ISAAC_BOXE_1.png|Na posição de boxe. ISAAC_BOXE_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_BOXE_3.png|Idem. ISAAC_BOXE_4.png|Idem. ISAAC_BOXE_5.png|Idem. ISAAC_CHAPÉU.png|Segurando sua cartola. ISAAC_DISTINTIVO_1.png|Mostrando seu distintivo. ISAAC_DISTINTIVO_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_MOEDA.png|Dando uma moeda. ISAAC_LENÇO_1.png|Cobrindo seu nariz com um lenço. ISAAC_LENÇO_2.png|Pressionando um lenço na sua testa. ISAAC_PRESENTE.png|Desembrulhando uma caixa de presente. ISAAC_POMBO_1.png|Segurando um pombo. ISAAC_POMBO_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_POMBO_3.png|Idem. ISAAC_POMBO_4.png|Idem. ISAAC_POMBO_5.png|Idem. ISAAC_BILHETE.png|Lendo uma mensagem. ISAAC_GRIS-GRIS.png|Segurando seu gris-gris. ISAAC_RATO_MORTO.png|Segurando um rato morto. ISAAC_MOLHO_DE_CHAVES.png|Segurando um molho de chaves. ISAAC_CARANGOPPER_INFINITO.png|Segurando o carangopper infinito de Rockley Rochester. ISAAC_CADERNO_1.png|Segurando um caderno. ISAAC_CADERNO_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_LEQUE_1.png|Segurando um leque. ISAAC_LEQUE_2.png|Segurando um leque com uma lâmina. ISAAC_LEQUE_3.png|Idem. ISAAC_VESTIDO.png|Segurando um vestido ensanguentado. ISAAC_LENDO_BILHETE.png|Lendo um bilhete, corando. ISAAC_BAÚ_1.png|Segurando um bauzinho. ISAAC_BAÚ_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_BOLO_NA_CARA_1.png|Com bolo no rosto. ISAAC_BOLO_NA_CARA_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_ARMA_1.png|Segurando sua arma. ISAAC_ARMA_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_ARMA_3.png|Apontando sua arma. ISAAC_ARMA_4.png|Idem. ISAAC_ARMA_5.png|Isaac sendo baleado. ISAAC_COLETE_À_PROVA_DE_BALAS.png|Revelando um colete à prova de balas. ISAAC_ARMA_FALSA_1.png|Segurando um revólver falso. ISAAC_ARMA_FALSA_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_ARMA_FALSA_3.png|Idem. ISAAC_CACHORRO-QUENTE.png|Segurando um cachorro-quente. ISAAC_LEÃO_1.png|Isaac com Oslan, o Leão. ISAAC_LEÃO_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_PIRULITO.png|Segurando um pirulito de chocolate. ISAAC_FOTO_LYNN.jpg|Segurando uma foto de Lynn Hart. ISAAC_VACA_1.png|Junto com a vaca de estimação de Harriet Patrick, Daisy. ISAAC_VACA_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_VACA_3.png|Idem. ISAAC_BÊBADO_1.png|Bêbado. ISAAC_BÊBADO_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_BANDEIRA_1.png|Segurando uma bandeira do Dia da Justiça. ISAAC_BANDEIRA_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_BANDEIRA_3.png|Idem. ISAAC_BANDEIRA_4.png|Idem. ISAAC_MADDIE_ROSE_1.png|Isaac com Maddie e Rose. ISAAC_MADDIE_ROSE_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_MADDIE_ROSE_3.png|Idem. VIOLA_ISAAC_ROSE.png|Isaac com Viola e Rose. VIOLA,_ARTHUR,_MADDIE,_ISAAC_E_EVIE.png|Isaac com Viola, Evie, Maddie e Arthur. MADDIE_E_ISAAC_4.png|Isaac e Maddie se abraçando. MADDIE_E_ISAAC_5.png|Idem. ISAAC_E_CHICA_DOIDA_1.png|Isaac e Chica Doida. ISAAC_E_CHICA_DOIDA_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_E_CHICA_DOIDA_3.png|Idem. ISAAC_E_XADROIDE_1.png|Jogando xadrez contra o Xadroide. ISAAC_E_XADROIDE_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_E_XADROIDE_3.png|Idem. ISAAC_E_XADROIDE_4.png|Idem. ISAAC_E_XADROIDE_5.png|Idem. ISAAC_E_XADROIDE_6.png|Idem. ISAAC_E_XADROIDE_7.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_ISAAC_1.png|Isaac e Maddie. MADDIE_E_ISAAC_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_ISAAC_3.png|Idem. ISAAC_MADDIE_EVIE.png|Isaac com Maddie e Evie. MARLA_19MDP.png|Marla de Paradis, namorada de Isaac. ISAAC_MUGSHOT.jpg MDPEmBreve.png|Isaac em uma arte no jogo promovendo Mistérios do Passado. MadeleineIsaac-Clear.png|Isaac e Maddie validarão a pontuação final do jogador assim que uma cena for concluída. Mysteries-Relatórios.png|Isaac preenchendo um relatório para o jogador. Isaac-EfeitoAcalmar.png|Clique rápido demais em uma cena de crime de Mistérios do Passado e Isaac dirá para você se acalmar. Isaac-Mapa.png|Quando você quiser voltar ao mapa, Isaac perguntará se você quer ou não fazer isso. Mysteries-TelaCarregamento.png|Tela de carregamento (Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past). Imagens Promocionais ISAAC BONTEMPS DESCRIÇÃO.png|Primeiras informações do personagem. MOTP_PROMO_2.png|Arte promocional. MistériosdoPassadoTeaser.png|Isaac aparecendo em uma arte promocional para Mistérios do Passado. IsaacMG.png|Isaac aparecendo em uma promo de presente diário "Moedas Grátis". IsaacMG2.jpg|Isaac aparecendo em uma promo de presente diário "Moedas Grátis" para Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past. 20160209FavoritePartnerVote.jpg|"Qual é o seu parceiro policial favorito?" Isaac_Rose_LAC.jpg|Isaac aparecendo em uma promo "Legende a Cena". Navegação Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Pessoal do Esquadrão Voador de Concordia Categoria:Parceiros Categoria:Quase-suspeitos Categoria:Suspeitos